


Happy's Milk

by Armadrax97



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: But no ordinary milk, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, M/M, Natsu loves milk, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armadrax97/pseuds/Armadrax97
Summary: Happy discovers a little kink of Natsu and decides to take advantage of it.(I'm not so good at Summary but it's a little more than that)
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Happy
Kudos: 16





	Happy's Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, sorry again for any grammatical error.  
> If there's any I'll do my best to correct them.
> 
> Please enjoy it and review! :)

Happy was on his home’s way, he just had finish the grocery. Natsu never was one who would care about these kinds of things. Forcing Happy to go get them alone every time or they would have ran off of food a long time ago.

“Not that is really a problem, we still have Lucy” the cat said to himself. Many minutes later of flying with shopping bags, Happy finally reached his wooden house.

He was outside the door, ready to open it when he heard strange sounds coming out from the inside. He stops, thinking that his buddy was maybe training. But after reflection get to the window on the side of the house to get a view of what’s happening, in case there’s an enemy like last time when Happy entered the house and Natsu was fighting a thief.

At first he saw nothing strange through the glass, all seemed normal. Except when he looked at the couch, and saw something that he never thought he would see. Before his eyes stood a very naked Natsu, fucking himself with a big black dildo in his right hand, while the other one held his own dirty jockstrap he was furiously sniffing in.

At the view of his friend’s state, his jaw could not retain but to be shocked at what his best friend was actually doing. ‘It explains why when I always come back it smelled funny, h-he must regularly do it’ he thought. He continue to stare at his moaning friend for minutes or hell maybe hours he didn’t know as his attention was divided between the sex scene and his rapidly horny cock’s state.

Suddenly Natsu stops fucking the dildo, Happy’s eyes widen ‘FUCK! DID HE SEE ME?!’ he worriedly ask himself. He looked at Natsu, expecting the worse, maybe that’s it; maybe that’s the end for him. But what happened next took him by surprise. Natsu dropped the plastic dick on the floor; activate a magical circuit that's supposed to magnetize the object on the ground, preventing it from moving.

“Fuck -Huff- if I don’t hurry up Happy will found out what I’m doing” Natsu said, directing his ass up on the dick. ‘It’s a little too late for that Natsu’ chuckles quietly Happy, his dick still erected. No more than two seconds later Natsu’s back on the big dildo, taking it back in his ass. Still sniffing his dirty jockstrap with his right hand, while this time the other pinched his nipple.

He moaned and moaned words like “YEAH THAT’S IT! FUCK ME!” or “PLEASE! YESSS I’M YOUR SLUT” while pushing his hips up and down on the toy. Happy could not take of his eyes off his slutty best friend’s body as he was riding a toy in front of him like a vulgar whore. As the time passed Natsu speeded up the pace, his moans coming more and more incomprehensible. Happy knew that Natsu was going to cum. As no less than 10 seconds later "Oh fuck, I’m coming!" his cock erupted splashing the floor.

"Ahhh! That felt good" moaned Natsu, he pulls out the dildo off his ass. Then gets on all fours like a dog and licks his cum off the floor, and once he’s finished he swallow it, licking his lips for all possible remnants on it. After that Natsu quickly hide the toy and get dressed, he walks to the couch where he lies down.

Happy couldn’t believe what he saw, he discovered that his best friend was most certainly gay, that he loved taking dick like a bitch AND that he was doing it every time Happy was shopping. ‘I must calm down or he’ll see me with a big hard on and find out that’s because I’ve stalked him’ he thought doing his best to cool down his erection.

When it calmed down he fly to the door, taking back in his hands the shopping bags, takes a deep breath and then “NATSU I’M HERE!” he yelled.

\---------------Later on that day

Fuck. Since he entered Happy was so fucking horny. Each time he looks at Natsu he can’t stop himself from remembering his fucked up face when he was taking the cock in his ass. On Natsu’s size there was no changes, he was the same as always.

Luckily for him Natsu had to go to his usual training with Gray and Gajeel. So when this one leaves home thinking Happy was sleeping it was no surprise for Happy to see his dick come out of his sheath, fully erected.

“Shit! It’s your entire fault Natsu!” blamed Happy, who could smell sex in the room since he got home. “I gotta make it quick before he comes back” he put his hand on it and immediately jerks off. It had to be really quick, that’s why when he found Natsu’s dirty jockstrap, the same one he sniffed this morning he didn’t gave it a second though as he fuck it.

He imagines Natsu on his knees sucking his dick, “Ahhhh! Yess! Natsu keep sucking me! Fuck!” his load builds up. It wasn’t really difficult since the morning’s event he was on the verge of cumming. So no much time after, he was going to cum, when suddenly he realized something important.

“Shit!” He almost forgot how he would clean up after. He did his best to contain himself, looking urgently around for something to take his seed. When he see something on the table he quickly fly to it and take it in his hand.

“SHIT! HERE I COME!” he moaned, filling an empty glass milk bottle, pouring entirely his Exceeds’ sperm inside before closing it up. ‘Fuck, so good. Sometimes I forget how Exceeds always produced a good amount of semen to ensure that the female get pregnant’ he said, looking at the white bottle.

‘Now I just need to throw it away without him seeing me’ he looked around, scanning the room for a place to hide the glass bottle filled with his baby batter ‘till he can go outside later and dispose of it far away.

Unluckily Natsu came out of nowhere, “Oh Happy!” yelled Natsu, walking towards him. Happy looked at him like it was the end of the world. Natsu looks at Happy then at the bottle then back at Happy, “You bought milk for me Happy?” he asked. Happy didn’t know what to do so he dumbly nods at him. “Thanks! I’m really thirsty after my fight with Gajeel and Gray” he smiled at Happy and takes the ‘milk’ bottle off of his hands. Without letting time for Happy to stop him, it was too late; he opens the bottle and drink the cum. 

It’s true that Happy was a real perverted cat, but what’s happening right now is beyond anything he's ever done; his best friend since he was born had just drank his sperm totally unaware of it, and Happy loved it, to see the sperm in his balls is finally used for something good.

“Did you change of milk producer?” asked Natsu.

Happy’s eyes widen, “Y-yes, it w-was cheaper. W-why i-is there a-a problem?” he did his best to stay serious and stop his stuttering.

Natsu looks at him with an is-he-okay look, “No, it’s just that it tastes even better than before and it’s a little… sticky”

“Oh-Well uhhh it’s because… they must… have added something in it to make it tastier! That’s maybe why it’s a little sticky!” Happy responded with the quickest lie he could find.

“If you say so… Yeah! It must be that otherwise there’s no way it could be this good!” he drank the bottle of the last drop of milk, as Happy nods and smile at himself.

And so, from this day on, every glass milk bottle was filled with his cum. He opens them up, throw away it’s milk, take out his dick, jerk off at the thought of Natsu drinking it and finally fill it completely with his special balls’ milk.

He places them every time in the fridge, wait a little on the couch pretending to be asleep until Natsu came, and take the bottle off the fridge. He always looks at him, as his best friend open the bottle and finally drinks its sticky white milk down his throat. Each times was like Natsu became more and more dependent on it. The way he drinks it is totally funny, each times he’s more than eager to drink it. Of course he does his best to hide it from Happy but every time when the bottle is finish, one of his fingers gets inside and tries to collect the rest of the ‘milk’. Finger he immediately suck just after for all the milk it was worth. He doesn’t know why but this milk is really tasty, he’d never tasted something this good before, except his cum. But THIS, this milk is far ahead from what he ever eats.

And that’s not the end of it, day by day Happy keeps pushing the line. His mind was going crazy, for him the fact that Natsu was drinking his cum and loved it so much pushed his instinct to treat him like dirt. Not in front of him of course but behind him yes. He’s started to cum on Natsu’s red toothpaste, making sure that each time Natsu would brush his teeth he would still have his cum in mouth. He also changed the shower gel and shampoo, almost emptying the bottles, letting 30% of the initial product inside and spilled his cum inside. After that he mixed both of them, and put it back at his original location.

Natsu didn’t even noticed the changes but Happy did, the morning Natsu brushed his teeth with cum, next he would shower with cum and finally he drank cum. But Happy was still not done here, he also recovered Natsu’s white pillow with pre and cum, in fact he used the pillow as cum rag when he there wasn’t any more places in the bottles. Letting Natsu each nights take a whiff at the pillow, smelling a delicious odor from it.

At the speed Happy took to degrade more and more Natsu, it was sure that what would happen for sure would happen. And it happened.

That night, when the only source of light was the light of the moon, Happy was like always lately so fucking horny. Even though he’s been we can almost said using Natsu as cum rag, his Exceed’s instinct continue to tell him to keep doing it to Natsu and to push it even more far.

That’s how he got a crazy idea. Why not directly use Natsu? He didn’t even notice what he did to him lately so how would he this time?

Happy knew that what he did, he did it because his Exceeds instinct had recognize Natsu as a cum dump and they make him train Natsu to become his bitch, his **own** cum dump. To ensure that Natsu can’t live even one day without his seed.

After reflecting on what to do, Happy got to Natsu’s mouth, his dick out of his sheath and standing strong before him. “I’ve got something you’ll like for sure Natsu” he lustily said to Natsu who was still in his sleep. The tip of his dick slowly approaches the closed mouth, pre starting to drop from it. When the tip finally touched the pink lips, a good amount of pre was continuously dripping from it on the lips. ‘Yeah that’s it, now I just need to…’ he pushed it more past the lips, slowly opening the mouth for his dick.

It felt so good as these perfect lips swallowed his cock, taking it inside the mouth. And once the tip touched the tongue it was the paradise itself. “Ahhh! Yeah, it’s better than my hands or your pillow” moaned Happy, pushing the tip back and forth on the tongue, releasing an even more amount of pre-cum. Natsu was still sleeping through the fuck, angering a little Happy who’s instinct was taking control of his actions and wanted Natsu to see what’s happening.

“If you don’t want to wake then I’m going to make you, here comes nothing” he smiled a devious smirk as he suddenly plunges the totality of his pre dripping dick in Natsu’s mouth. “FUCK YEAH TAKE ALL OF MY DICK!” yelled Happy, as he mouth-fuck Natsu, pre licking down his throat and tongue.

The sudden action wake up Natsu, eyes widened “Hrrappphhy?!” he could say through the dick in his mouth. “Why, hello there Natsu, so I have a revelation to do to you” Happy smiled.

“Hrraapphyy whhhatr yyyhoouuu ddhoiiinhg?” asked Natsu gagging at the dick mouth fucking him as he’s trying to comprehend the situation.

“What’s happening is that I’m taking care of my bitch right now” Happy rams furiously in and out of the mouth.

Natsu doesn’t know what’s happening but he knows that’s not right, so he try to take off Happy of him. His hands ready to hold him when he’s suddenly slapped. He looks at Happy, still with widens eyes.

“DON’T EVEN THINK OF STOP ME! I know what you are Natsu. I’ve seen you take this plastic dick in your ass while sniffing your own jockstrap!”

At this comment Natsu held many emotions; fear, embarrassment, disgust. He wanted to justify his actions but Happy did it before him.

“Hell you even swallowed my cum since this time” ‘Swallowed his cum? But I didn-‘ and then he remembered and knew what he mean; the milk bottles. ‘Noo…’ he looked at Happy for a confirmation he never wanted to hear but still unluckily he received one.

“Ah! I know you’re a bitch, the way you’ve been drinking them I saw it all. Don’t reject it either, don’t reject what you are because you know that that’s who you truly are. You love my semen and luckily for you I’ve got a big load to give.” He revealed the truth, but not the entirety and prefer to keep the rest for

These words, the words of his best friend were burning into his head. He knew he really liked to take dicks the moment he inserted the dildo in his ass. He didn’t want it to be true, but look at this, look at what’s happening here. His best friend is making him suck his cock, the worst part is that he’s been swallowing cum and loved it. So maybe is it true, maybe is he just good to serve as cum dump for his best friend. His thoughts were darkening seconds by seconds with the help of the cock fucking his mouth like an object.

Happy is actually lying down on his face, his balls repeatedly slapping Natsu’s nose, while looking at his throat where he could see his dick ramming into it.

“Ahhh! YEAH! Now I’m not a little pet anymore like everybody think of me, you’re my pet, my personal cum dump so open up your throat and stop these fucking gagging because soon enough I’m going to give you something familiar!” he yelled, speeding up the fuck pace and gagging.

‘Fuck I can’t believe I’m doing this, but it’s so good and it’s for him too, the best milk for my best friend’ chuckled Happy, finding a reason for his act to his still sane’s mind part as he fucked good the tight throat. “Ahhhh! Yes! Natsu, don’t worry you’re going to have your meal in no time” moaned Happy, his load building up. ”Fuck! Ahhhh! That’s what you want huhh? You want my precious exceeds semen in your belly don’t you huh? The same semen you drink all those time when you thought it was milk, you loved it so much that I’ve never seen you drink milk like this before. Ahhhh! You loved my baby batter so much that I couldn’t resist giving you more!” continued Happy his dirty talk rewarding it with a moan of Natsu whose eyes are filled with hungriness.

Then Happy could feel the throat tightening even more around his dick, while Natsu’s tongue licked and tasted in the same time all he could’ve. His mouth was at this level filled with pre, he can’t even lie but to find out the pre was so good, just like the cum he’s been swallowing.

“AHHH! YES! YOU’RE MY CUM DUMP! THIS TIME YOU’LL BE DRINKING IT FROM THE SOURCE, FROM MY PRECIOUS EXCEEDS BALLS, IT’S WHERE YOUR FAVORITE MILK IS SO BE AHHHH! READY, BECAUSE YOU’LL HAVE IT SOON!” his load now ready to burst anytime soon, “Ahhhhhh! HERE IS MY SPERM! EAT IT BITCH!” spilled in his mouth, down friend’s throats his fresh Exceeds cum that was in his balls not even 1 minute ago, “Ahhh! Shit I’m giving you all I have!” he emptied his balls completely inside the belly as Natsu gulped it hungrily. All while he shoot his sperm down the throat, he continued to look at it and imagine his sticky sperm travelling all the way from his ball, through his dick, giving it to the slutty throat, that travel in it just to arrives in this belly of cum dump.

After having emptied them completely inside, he looked at Natsu sucking it for all rest of cum “Huff- Now that you’ve tasted it you can’t stop but wanting it in your mouth don’t you? But I can’t blame you so keep going, clean it good, clean good my meat, it’s very tasty” he said petting his head. It’s true, Natsu find it really good he can’t stop but to suck and taste it all the way.

“You know what? Why don’t keep sucking me all night? Like that tomorrow morning I can give you a new dose of your milk” he said as he falls asleep on his bitch’s face. Knowing very well he’ll not refuse it since he’ll be rewarded with cum.

**Author's Note:**

> In reality when I started writting this story my goal was to make Natsu swallow milk without him knowing.  
> But like always it got out of control...


End file.
